CARAMEL GUY
by FALLINHEON
Summary: [KWON CHIJEU INSIDE] Kali ini, si Happy virus Lee Seokmin yang bertemu dengan pemuda manisnya sendiri. jika Jihoon itu sirup strawberry, maka punyanya Seokmin itu semanis sirup caramel.-Oke, seperti kata Soonyoung; berubah haluan sepertinya tidak buruk selama itu bersama Hong Jisoo. Si Caramel Guy.- tags: #SEOKMIN #JISOO #JOSHUA #SEOKSOO #DK #CRACKPAIR #BOYSLOVE #SEVENTEEN
**THIS IS A** **FAN FICTION** **ABOUT** **SEVENTEEN** **PAIRING** **:** **LEE JIHOON** **& ****Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Kwon Chijeu**

 **Main Cast : Lee Jihoon**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Length : Oneshoot.**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Boys Love** **.**

 **Rating :** **Teen. PG [13+]**

 **Author : Alham Baskoro.**

 **Word (s): 1** **439** **words (Not including cover's word.)**

 **Page(s) : 4 pages (Not including cover's page.)**

 **Writted since : 02;00 PM – 03;55 PM November 23** **th** **2015**

 **Disclaimer :** **T** **his is just a fiction story about** **SEVENTEEN** **pairing** **Lee Jihoon** **&** **Kwon Soonyoung** **. The real characters is belongs to** **the greatest God** **,** **©PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT,** **SEVENTEEN** **, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine .** **DO NOT COPY MY STORY**

.

.

Soonyoung yakin ia masih dalam jalur yang seharusnya. Soonyoung juga pasti yakin kalau ia lurus, sangat yakin jikalau dirinya selurus tiang bendera SMU Hanlim. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Hidupnya yang membosankan, begitu datar dan hampir setiap harinya dipenuhi oleh warna _pearl aqua_ –jangan tanya kenapa. Hanya ada satu warna yang Soonyoung sukai dan mungkin itu adalah warna yang akan jadi warna kebanggaan selama hidupnya. Sekali lagi, semuanya berjalan normal sampai saat seorang Lee Seokmin dengan lancang membawa seorang teman seperjuangannya. Boleh dibilang, kenalan Seokmin tadi juga sedikit bisa mengerti bagaimana kehidupan _pearl aqua_ Soonyoung yang begitu begitu saja.

Katakanlah, Soonyoung itu sedang menggilai sebuah grup idola. Katakanlah grup idola itu terdiri dari lima orang lelaki tampan dan bertubuh bak lapisan coklat Swiss yang beku. Katakanlah, grup idola itu kerap menyanyi dengan baik dengan penggalan kata ' _Ring ding dong ring ding dong'_ di dalam bait single yang menjadi jargonnya. Katakanlah, Soonyoung begitu iri dengan bentuk tubuh salah satu member yang kerap melakukan aksi 'panas' diatas panggung pertunjukkan—tentu sangat berbeda dengan tubuh yang kelewat kurus dan pendek untuk ukuran anak SMU tingkat akhir seperti dirinya. Katakanlah, Soonyoung sudah tenggelam dalam gemerlap dunia _spazzing_ bersama orang orang fanatik lain yang mencap dirinya dengan sebuah panggilan resmi; Shawol. Untuk lebih singkatnya, seorang Kwon Soonyoung itu Shawol, tentu setelah dia mendapat gelar resmi itu setelah berkali kali naik level di _café daum_ , dia dengan bangga mencap dirinya sebagai spesialis dibidang penggemar berat Choi Minho dan rekan rekannya. Bahkan ketika kelas enam SD, Soonyoung sudah mampu memboyong pulang original album milik mereka yang bertajuk _'Love like oxygen'_. Dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi, Soonyoung kecil kala itu bisa mendapat kelima bubuhan tanda tangan dari setiap membernya sebagai bayaran karena telah mengantri berjam jam bersama para _noona fans_ saat _fansigning_ , tentu itu bukanlah pengorbanan yang ringan. Mengingat betapa kurusnya ia waktu itu dan untungnya, salah satu _fansite noona_ mau berbaik hati dan mengijinkan Soonyoung yang kala itu wajahnya sudah merah padam karena kepanasan untuk bisa mengambil antrian jauh di depannya. Soonyoung ingat betul ketika _fansite noona_ itu pertama kali melihat Soonyoung dan mengira ia adik kecil yang sedang menjaga antrian kakak perempuannya. _Huft_ , Soonyoung benci ketika ia mengingat itu, otomatis ia mengingat bagaimana wajah idiot Seokmin dengan hidung mancung yang berkerut karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Tapi, sekali lagi tapi dan pengecualian besar. Soonyoung sangat yakin jika dirinya masih sehat untuk menyukai seorang gadis sampai Seokmin memperkenalkan seorang pemuda mungil yang memiliki surai lembut mirip gula gula yang biasa Soonyoung beli untuk menyogok Chan si mulut ember. _Hell_ , yang benar saja! Soonyoung mengaku jika ia kagum pada otot perut milik Kim Joghyun yang seperti balok balok coklat _cadburry_. Bayangkan bagaimana eksotis warnanya jika itu basah karena keringat lalu tertimpa sinar mentari pagi. Tapi itu hanya sekadar kagum dan Soonyoung punya ekspektasi tinggi tentang membentuk tubuh ideal versi dirinya sendiri. Bukan lantas ia jadi tergila gila dan berubah haluan untuk bisa dimasuki oleh Kim Jonghyun lalu mendesah untuknya—TIDAK! TENTU SAJA TIDAK. Ia juga akui jika pita suara milik Jonghyun terlatih dengan baik dan mampu menghasilkan suara yang begitu lelaki. Jauh berbeda dengan suara miliknya. Ia hanya kagum, tidak lebih. Tentu Soonyoung masih memajang banyak poster Hyuna dan Hyorin berpose 'panas' dengan busana minim ala musim panas di kamarnya.

Anak itu begitu menggemaskan. Wajahnya yang bulat, surai rambutnya yang seperti baru saja disiram sirup _strawberry_ , hidungnya yang minimalis, belah bibirnya yang merekah segar ditimpa sinar mentari, tinggi badannya yang bahkan tidak melebihi leher Soonyoung, dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang mungkin terasa lebih manis dari sesendok madu. Mungkin suatu hari nanti Soonyoung bisa mencicipi betapa manisnya belah bibir anak itu barang sedikitpun. Apalagi jika ia beruntung bisa sampai mengabsen gigi geligi anak itu yang berbaris rapih di dalam gua hangat itu—duh, apa yang Soonyoung pikirkan sih?.

Seokmin Cuma senyum senyum mesum saat melihat sahabat karibnya itu salah tingkah di depan anak menggemaskan kenalannya tadi. Seokmin juga tahu kalau ini benar benar rencana hebat untuk keduanya bisa saling mengenal. Siapa tau mereka bisa mengenal lebih jauh. Soonyoung juga pasti tidak keberatan, mengingat, Seokmin hampir tidak pernah melihat Soonyoung dekat secara intens dengan seorang perempuan. Ya setidaknya Soonyoung juga jadi bisa mempunyai teman untuk berbagi keluh kesah selain Seokmin tentunya. Untungnya, mereka bertiga sama sama berada di bawah naungan panji panji berlambang berlian dengan warna _pearl aqua_ untuk sekarang.

"Hai, perkenalkan, namaku Lee Jihoon. Dan aku mengidolakan Taemin _hyung_ karena kita berdua sama sama tampan dan punya marga yang sama juga. Senang bertemu denganmu" seolah warna warna pastel lembut menjadi _background_ saat Lee Jihoon tersenyum dan mengulurkan telapak tangannya. Setidaknya itu sedikit fantasi Soonyoung tentang Jihoon saat menggenggam jemari anak laki laki bersurai merah muda yang mungil itu.

"Namaku Kwon Soonyoung. Aku mengidolakan Jonghyun dan Minho hyung karena aku iri dengan tubuh mereka."

"Oke, senang berkenalan denganmu. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik."

Singkat cerita, Seokmin bisa bertemu dengan Jihoon ketika SHINee sedang melakukan fansigning untuk album baru mereka yang bertajuk ' _View'_ di depan _SM COEX Artium._ Kala itu, Soonyoung tidak bisa ikut berpartisipasi dengan orang orang fanatik SHINee lainnya dikarenakan besok ada ulangan fisika. Itu membuatnya stress seharian ditambah dengan ancaman dari sang Ibunda tentang pembakaran album kesayangannya jika ia berani melangkah keluar. Soonyoung pikir ia bisa gila hanya karena tidak mengikuti satu _fansigning_ –terlalu belebihan. Ucapkan terima kasih banyak pada Chan si mulut ember yang memberitahu perihal _fansigning_ dan ulangan fisika pada nyonya Kwon karena Soonyoung tidak mau berbaik hati untuk sekadar menyewakan PSP-nya. Seharian itu Soonyoung hanya bisa pasrah dan menggulung dirinya di dalam selimut. Tapi, suatu pencerahan datang dari pria baik hati bernama Lee Seokmin. Ia membiarkan Soonyoung untuk tetap bisa bertatap muka dengan SHINee dengan sambungan _video call_. Soonyoung berhutang banyak pada Seokmin dan ia sangat ingin mencium pemuda mancung itu—tentu Soonyoung tidak akan melakukannya. Soonyoung juga masih beruntung bisa mendapatkan album bertanda tangan yang memang sudah ia amanatkan pada Seokmin. Dan setelah sambungan _video call_ terputus, Seokmin melihat Jihoon yang sedang kesulitan dengan kamera Nikon 1200mm _bazooka_ miliknya. _Heol_ , ternyata Jihoon admin dari salah satu _fansite_ terkenal. Seokmin pikir, ukuran tubuh Jihoon bahkan terlalu besar daripada ukuran kamera yang ia bawa. Jihoon tampak seperti seorang anak TK yang kesulitan untuk memotret seekor gajah di kebun binatang.

Pada akhirnya, Seokmin dengan rela meminjamkan kedua bahunya yang kokoh untuk menjadi tempat duduk bagi Jihoon dan menggendong pemuda manis itu agar ia bisa mengambil gambar dengan leluasa.

Pulang dari _fansigning_ yang begitu melelahkan, kebetulan awan hitam tengah menggulung gulung di langit distrik gangnam. Segala pikiran buruk tentang turunnya hujan langsung membasahi setiap sudut jalanan kota; hujan turun tiba tiba dan lumayan deras. Nah, kebetulan juga Seokmin yang sudah dijemput oleh supirnya melihat Jihoon yang sedang berteduh dibawah naungan atap halte bus. Akhinya, dengan sedikit paksaan, Jihoon dan kameranya mau bergabung bersama Seokmin dan supirnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Keberuntungan Seokmin –mungkin juga ini bisa jadi keberuntungan bagi Soonyoung—tidak berhenti sampai disitu karena ternyata, rumah Jihoon hanya berjarak dua blok dari perumahan Soonyoung dan Seokmin. Jadilah Seokmin mengundang Jihoon untuk berkenalan dengan Soonyoung si sahabat baik di akhir pekan ini.

"Jadi, aku sudah mendengar sedikit banyak tentang dirimu dari Seokmin, Soonyoung- _ssi_." Ujar Jihoon mereka bertiga sedang duduk di depan sebuah _food truck_ dengan masing masing satu porsi _maccaroni scoutel_ diatas meja. Jihoon rasa keju—dan menambahkan extra keju diatas panganannya, Seokmin rasa jagung bakar, dan Soonyoung rasa oriental. Oh iya, satu lagi fakta yang bisa Soonyoung curi dari Jihoon ialah ternyata pemuda berambut merah muda itu sangat menyukai keju. Dia mencintai segala jenis keju lebih dari dia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Tentu itu bisa dijadikan bahan untuk Soonyoung—bahan untuk apa ya Soonyoung- _ssi_?

"Kau bisa memanggilku Soonyoung saja."

"Bagaimana kalau Kwon _Chijeu_? Rambutmu warnanya seperti keju dan aku menyukainya."

"UHUK…UHUK.."

Soonyoung dan Seokmin kompakan tersedak sebagai responnya. Jihon mengerutkan dahinya pertanda kalau ia bingung. Ada apa dengan respon mereka?

Wajah Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang mendadak blushing perlahan pulih setelah Jihoon berinisiatif untuk mengambil _iced lemon tea_ dari dispenser yang tersedia di dalam _food truck_.

"Apa kau baru saja menggombali Soonyoung?" tanya Seokmin sembari menarik nafas dengan tergesa gesa. Ya, walaupun ia sudah sedikit merasa lebih baik, tetapi tadi Seokmin sempat kelabakan karena —sumpah demi apapun bumbu jagung bakar yang masuk ke dalam sistem respirasimu ternyata bisa terasa sangat perih. Apalagi di bagian hidung.

"Aku rasa tidak." Jawab Jihoon santai sambil terus melahap makan siangnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus ikut aku ke fansigning SHINee di Daegu bulan depan dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, _Strawberry short cake_."

"Apa aku mempunyai pilihan? Apa kau baru saja mengajakku berkencan?."

Soonyoung mengangguk dengan mantap lalu disambut oleh Seokmin yang bertepuk tangan heboh.

 _Oke, sepertinya berubah haluan sepertinya tidak buruk selama itu bersama Lee Jihoon. Si Strawberry short cake_

 _–Kwon Soonyoung._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THIS IS A** **FAN FICTION** **ABOUT** **SEVENTEEN** **PAIRING** **:** **LEE SEOKMIN** **& ****HONG JISOO**

 **CARAMEL GUY**

 **Main Cast :** **LEE SEOKMIN**

 **HONG JISOO**

 **Length :** **ONESHOT**

 **Genre :** **Romance,** **School life** **, BL** **.**

 **Rating : Teen. PG [1** **1** **+]**

 **Author : Alham Baskoro**

 **Word (s) :** **2916 words**

 **Page(s) :** **10 Pages**

 **Writted since :** **APRIL 14** **th** **2015**

 **Disclaimer : this is just a fiction story about** **SEVENTEEN** **pai** **ring Lee Seokmin & Hong Jisoo. ****The real characters is belongs to** **the greatest God** **,** **©PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT,** **SEVENTEEN** **, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine .** **DO NOT COPY MY STORY**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca pagi ini sedikit berawan. Agak gelap sebenarnya di bagian barat distrik gangnam. Hari ini, Seokmin ada ujian akhir mata pelajaran kimia. Duh, Seokmin benci pelajaran itu—sangat. Ditemani angin sepoi sepoi yang menampar helai rambut hitamnya, Seokmin duduk manis menunggu bis datang. Biasanya, ia akan ditemani juga oleh ocehan tidak berguna dari rekan sipitnya; Kwon Soonyoung. Tapi sayang seribu sayang, pagi Seokmin terasa sangat senyap karena ibunya Soonyoung berangkat pagi sekali dan Soonyoung harus ikhlas dan hati yang lapang untuk mengantar sepupu cerewetnya pergi ke sekolah. Tentu Seokmin bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah menyebalkan Soonyoung saat menanggapi si kecil Chan yang sangat _hyper_ dan menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan selama di perjalanan dengan riangnya.

Seokmin pikir, mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika ia mempunyai seseorang yang bisa mendampinginya —atau mungkin juga tidak. Mengingat, status Seokmin yang merupakan anak semata wayang dari tuan Lee dan nyonya Kim, tentu Seokmin terkadang merasa iri dengan orang orang yang mempunyai teman untuk berbagi. Tidak, bukan berarti Seokmin itu seorng yang kuper dan hidup dalam bayang bayang suram di sekolah. Tentu, seorang lee Seokmin mempunyai banyak teman. Mulai dari yang hanya sekedar kenal, _fake friend_ , atau yang _mengaku ngaku_ sebagai temannya hingga sahabat sejati seperti si _kwon-pemuda-pirang_. Seokmin dengan bangga hati memproklamirkan bahwa dirinya merupakan orang yang supel dan bisa menularkan kebahagiaan kepada siapapun — _Happy virus_ istilah kekiniannya. Untuk itu, Seokmin kadang suka menghayal jika ia merupakan happy virus dari suatu grup idola terkenal. Ingat saat Seokmin bertemu dengan pemuda _strawberry_ manis —Lee Jihoon—saat _fansigning_? Padahal ia hanya memberi sedikit bantuan untuk pemuda mungil itu, tapi kemudia dirinya dan Soonyoung menjadi sangat akrab dengan Jihoon. Terlebih, akhir akhir ini sepertinya Jihoon dan Soonyoung terlihat semakin intens. _Heol_ , Seokmin jadi semakin iri dibuatnya.

Entahlah, mungkin Seokmin hanya menginginkan seseorang yang terbiasa mencampuri urusannya. Seperti adik, sepupu, kerabat, atau kekasih —MUNGKIN? Seokmin tidak bisa selalu mengandalkan kedua orang tuanya yang super sibuk untuk mencampuri urusannya. Bahkan untuk sekedar mencurahkan kegundahan hati, sepertinya berkas berkas pengadilan merupakan hal yang lebih menarik bagi ibunya. Hell, lagipula Seokmin adalah seorang laki laki —hampir—dewasa. Dan tentu, sang ibunda sudah terlalu berumur untuk menyimpan jabang bayi yang mungkin akan menjadi calon adiknya kelak. Seokmin sudah dewasa, ia pun sudah melampaui batas legal untuk bisa membuat lisensi mengemudi, tetapi hati kecilnya tetap tamak akan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Tentu hidup sebagai anak tunggal kesayangan selama delapan belas tahun dan mendapat kucuran deras perhatian dan kasih sayang, membuatnya tidak akan pernah bisa membagi itu semua jika memang ia mempunyai seorang adik. Jadi untuk pilihan pertama, coret.

Rumah Seokmin yang sekarang itu ada di Seoul, yang berarti jauh dari Sydney, Swiss, dan Melbourne. Asal kalian tau saja, didalam silsilah pohon keluarganya, Lee Seokmin merupakan satu satunya 'Adik kecil' yang tersisa. Semua saudara sepupunya sudah menetap jauh di negeri orang, entah ada yang sudah berkeluarga, menuntut ilmu, atau bekerja guna menghidupi keluarganya di Korea Selatan, seperti ayahnya dulu. Namun bedanya, sang ayah hanya lima tahun menetap di Jepang untuk bekerja dan kembali ke Korea saat Seokmin menginjak umur enam tahun. Untuk pilihan kedua tentang saudara sepupu, Seokmin biasanya pergi menemui mereka setiap tahun secara bergilir. Entah itu saat liburan musim panas, libur hari raya _Chuseok_ , libur _Thanksgiving_ , ataupun libur natal dan tahun baru. Sepertinya, pilihan kedua harus Seokmin coret.

Berbicara tentang kerabat dekat dan sahabat karib, tentu kalian sudah sangat paham jika Seokmin mempunyai Soonyoung dengan predikat sahabat baiknya. Ditambah beberapa anak tetangga yang kebetulan seumuran dengannya, Seokmin merasa yakin jika ia hidup di lingkungan yang baik baik saja. Seokmin sendiri sudah menganggap Kwon Soonyoung sebagai bagian dari keluarganya karena mereka berdua sama sama berstatus anak tunggal. Cuma bedanya, Soonyoung sedikit lebih (tidak) beruntung dengan kehadiran Lee Chan di hidupnya. Jadi, Seokmin harus rela membagi Soonyoung 'nya' pada anak kecil serba ingin tahu itu. Seokmin harus rela membiarkan rumahnya sepi tanpa suara teriakan _alto_ ala Soonyoung dan ocehan tidak bergunanya karena Soonyoung harus mengurus kebutuhan tambahan sepupunya yang masih SMP itu . Saking kelewat periang, terkadang Soonyoung lebih sering menyebutnya dengan 'Chan si mulut ember'. Lalu untuk pilihan ketiga, bukan tidak bisa dicoret. Tetapi, ia hanya me-nomer-dua-kan hal itu. Ia akan mencari poin utama dari keempat pilihan itu jikalau memungkinkan.

Pacar ya? Kekasih? Pasangan hidup, temam tapi mesra, atau belahan jiwa. Apa lah namanya itu... haruskah ia—

 _Tiiinn... Tiiin...Tiiin_

—Oh, lihat siapa yang memanggil. Ternyata bus sekolah sudah datang menyapa tepat didepan komuk Seokmin yang sedari tadi ternyata melamun. Seokmin berdiri, sedikit merapihkan lipatan blazernya, lalu melangkah kedalam bus denhan mantap. Bus menuju SMU Hanlim siap berangkat.

.

.

.

.

"Suatu campuran terdiri dari 26 gram _Benzene_ dan 77 gram larutan _Klorin_ , maka _fraksi_ mol _benzene_ adalah..?"

Seokmin bergumam pelan sembari membaca ulang salah satu soal yang tercetak diatas kertas ujiannya. Terkadang disitu Seokmin merasa sedih, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang diujikan didepannya sekarang. Demi bumbu jagung bakar yang pernah masuk kedalam paru parunya! bahkan Seokmin tidak pernah tau jika ada larutan bernama _Benzene_ dan _Klorin_. Yang Seokmin tau hanya minuman larutan penyegar dan larutan vitamin C kadar tinggi yang biasa ia konsumsi setiap pagi. Seokmin tau jika larutan itu berguna bagi kesehatan dan bisa mencegah berbagai penyakit. Untuk itu ia rela menenggak larutan kelewat asam itu setiap pagi. Apakah larutan benzene yang dioplos dengan _klorin_ akan berguna jika diminum? Yang benar saja. Apa apaan bentuk soal ini, Seokmin menggerutu didalam hatinya.

Seokmin menyapukan pandangan ke setiap sudut kelas. Hening, dan terkadang timbul suara berisik dari gesekan kertas ataupun tombol kalkulator yang ditekan secara teegesa gesa. Mungkin, hanya seorang Lee Seokmin yang masih _stay cool,_ padahal ia hanya mengisi 25 dari total 40 soal yang tersedia. Tenang, ia masih punya si jenius Kim Mingyu disampingnya, lagipula ujian berakhir 45 menit lagi.

Guru Kim yang bertugas sebagai pengawas kelas hari ini pun sedang sibuk menikmati indahnya lautan mimpi berkat nyamannya kondisi kelas hari ini. Diluar hujan rintik rintik, suasana _cozy_ untuk tidur pun semakin menjadi jadi. Sepi, mungkin saat menit menit terakhir baru akan terdengar jeritan panik dari sang siswi teladan yang duduk didepan.

"Kim Mingyu, bangunkan aku 20 menit lagi. Aku mengandalkanmu."

Mingyu hanya menggubrisnya dengan anggukan tanpa suara, tipikal anak mama yang kelewat rajin lagi taat aturan. Setelah meluncurkan perintahnya, Kelopak mata Seokmin yang kelewat minimalis itu juga perlahan terasa berat dan di detik berikutnya, Seokmin sudah jatuh tertidur menyusul guru Kim yang sudah mengarungi lautan mimpi terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

"Hey Seokmin!... Seokmin... Lee Seokmin..."

Sembari minum _latte_ , Seokmin duduk diatas bangku taman dan bersantai dibawah naungan kanopi restoran guna menunggu guyuran hujan mereda. Seokmin sebenarnya tau, daritadi ada suara asing yang memanggil namanya. Entah darimana asalnya, Seokmin tidak terlalu peduli untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi setelah suara asing itu semakin mengabsen nama lengkapnya, ia juga semakin penasaran. Seokmin coba tengok ke kanan, hanya ada trotoar kosong yang bermandikan air hujan. Seokmin tengok ke kiri, hanya ada seorang pemuda manis yang tengah melempar senyuman padanya—.

Seorang pemuda manis...

—Tunggu dulu!

Alamak! Sejak kapan ada seseorang di sampingnya?

"Demi _Jesus Christ_! Siapa kau? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

Seokmin coba menginvestigasi tanpa melupakan air wajahnya yang terlihat absurd karena panik. Sang pelaku tetap diam dan semakin dalam mengukir senyumannya. Seokmin jadi bingung, untuk beberapa alasan mungkin Seokmin merasa wajar jika ia merasa sedikit takut. Pertama, hanya restoran ini yang mempunyai kanopi pelindung dan disebelah kanan maupun kiri hanya ada trotoar terbuka yang ditimpa air hujan. Kedua, Darimana ia datang? Ketiga, tidak mungkin pemuda bersurai coklat karamel itu datang dari dalam restoran karena memang Seokmin tidak melihat pemuda asing ini ketika membeli _latte_. Keempat, lebih tidak mungkin lagi jika pemuda itu datang dari sebelah kanan atau kiri restoran. _Sweater_ _HBA_ marun yang ia kenakan sama sekali tidak mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu telah berjuang melawan air hujan sendirian menuju restoran ini. Tapi Seokmin berani sumpah jika ia keluar dari restoran untuk sekedar berteduh tanpa ada yang menemaninya dari dalam restoran. Dan ia juga berani sumpah jikalau semenjak ia menapaki kakinya di dalam restoran tadi, hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa siswi SMU Hanlim yang kebetulan terjebak hujan seperti dirinya.

"Halo, Lee Seokmin!"

Pria manis itu menyapa dengan riang tanpa melunturkan senyuman yang membuat kelopak matanya menyipit. Dari kontur wajahnya sih, Seokmin bisa menebak jika pria ini bukanlah warga keturunan asli. Tapi, pria itu juga berbicara dengan bahasa sehari hari seperti dirinya. Apa mungkin ia orang asing?

" _Yes? What can i do for you sir?_ " Untuk sesaat Seokmin mencoba kemampuan _skill_ berbahasa asingnya. Duh, Seokmin jadi besar kepala sekarang.

"Seokmin- _ah_ , bangun. Seokmin- _ah_."

Seokmin mengeryitkan dahinya, hah? Tak lama kemudian, pria bersurai karamel itu mendekat lalu berusaha menyentuh kedua bahu Seokmin. Sang korban hanya diam kebingungan. Entahlah, Seokmin juga mendadak merasa kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak ketika pria itu mulai mengguncangkan kedua bahunya.

"Seokmin- _ah_! Cepat bangun! Guru Kim bilang 10 menit lagi ujian selesai."

Tolong, Seokmin jadi semakin bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya dia katakan? Dan kenapa dia mulai ingin mencu—

"—AAAAH!"

Ketika semua siswa panik, Seokmin menjerit didalam tidurnya dan lantas terbangun. Satu kelas itu hening seketika. Kim Mingyu sang pelaku pencubitan langsung berpura pura menghitung dengan kalkulatornya. Sedangkan Seokmin? Jangan tanya dirinya dan air muka aku-baru-bangun-tidur nya.

"Ada yang sesuatu yang perlu kau katakan, Lee Seokmin?"

Nah, itu guru Kim yang berbicara dengan tatapan mematikannya. Huh, bahkan tadi guru Kim terlebih dulu ketiduran daripada Seokmin, Seokmin ngedumel tidak jelas di dalam hatinya.

"Ah, tidak pak. Tadi aku hanya eum, melihat anak burung yang jatuh dari sarangnya."

Satu kelas terbahak dibuatnya, sementara Mingyu —yang duduk disamping Seokmin—hanya tertunduk malu dengan ulah _chairmate_ nya itu.

"Anak burung itu tidak akan kembali terbang ke sarangnga jika kau berteriak seperti itu. Dan saya yakin jika pensilmu tidak akan mengerjakan sendiri selama kau sibuk melihat anak burung tadi."

"A-aaah iya pak guru. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Seokmin sedikit membungkuk lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Duh, Seokmin dibuat kerepotan sekali. Kenapa Mingyu baru menyadarkannya ketika waktu mulai menipis? Tadi bukankah Seokmin bilang untuk membangunkannya setelah 20 menit? Kenapa pula ia membangunkan dengan cubitan mautnya?

Pffttt. Mungkin Seokmin hanya tidak beruntung hari ini.

.

.

.

"Saya ulang pesanannya ya, dua _Caramel Frappucino_ , dua _honey lemon waffle_ , dua _banana split_ dan satu _croissant_ dengan saus keju."

Seokmin mengulas senyum kemenangan sambil melipat kakinya sementara Mingyu hanya terlihat pasrah sambil mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya.

"Kau memang sahabat yang bisa diandalkan, Mingyu- _ah_ "

Harusnya seorang Kim Mingyu tau bagaimana resiko jika Seokmin sudah mengeluarkan jurus ngambeknya. Bahkan Seokmin mengancam akan mogok menginap jika kedua orang tua Mingyu pergi tugas keluar pulau. Sedikit panik pada awalnya namun Mingyu sudah bisa mengatasinya dengan cepat. Ketika itu...

 _Mingyu sudah berulang kali membujuk dan merayu pemuda mancung di sebelahnya itu agar memaafkan dirinya, yang benar saja, Mingyu tidak akan sudi ditinggal sendiri dirumah ketika papa dan mamanya pergi ke Jeju. Bahkan ia rela melakukan aegyo berkali kali didepan Seokmin yang membuat hampir separuh siswi di kelas mereka jatuh pingsan dan mimisan, tapi seorang Lee Seokmin masih tetap berpegang teguh pada pendirian bahkan jika Mingyu menawarkan secangkir_ —

 _"Bagaimana dengan Caramel frappucino di starbuck cafe setelah pulang sekolah? Ku dengar_ —."

 _"SETUJU!"_

— _Well, siapa yang akan menolak jika itu adalah sebotol Caramel frappucino ukuran Jumbo dengan harga selangit? Dan Seokmin yakin jika dua botol jumbo minuman mahal itu tidak akan membuat dompet Mingyu menjadi kurang asupan, maka dari itu, ia tidak akan membuang kesempatan emas ini. Omong omong, Seokmin lapar juga dan pulang sekolah nanti bisa jadi pengganti makan malam._

"Ku dengar, _cafe_ ini baru buka. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang harga, benar?"

"Maksudmu?" Mingyu mengernyitkan keningnya bingung dengan maksud Seokmin.

"Bukankah promo _Grand opening_?" Seokmin membenarkan posisi duduknya, ia lebih antusias dengan raut bete dari wajah Mingyu yang terkesan kekanakan.

"Promo dari Hongkong! Promo itu sudah selesai seminggu yang lalu dan harga sepotong _croissant_ disini cukup untuk membeli persediaan ramen sebulan kalau kau mau tau." Mingyu jadi semakin bete, untung dia bawa kartu kreditnya. Kalau papa dan mamanya pulang nanti, ia akan meminta tambahan jajan lagi.

"Buahahahahahahahaha." Tawa Seokmin pun meledak tanpa bisa dikondisikan, membuat beberapa orang termasuk salah satu pelayan cafe itu memusatkan atensi pada mereka. Tolong siapun kubur Mingyu sekarang, kira kira Mingyu ngebatin begitu.

"Apa... yang... kau... tertawakan.." Mingyu berusaha melotot sambil berbisik lirih tanpa membuka giginya, kau tau, hanya bibirnya saja yang bergerak. Mingyu sudah bersiap, sepertinya ia tau adegan apalagi yang harus ia lakukan jika Seokmin keceplosan berkata bahwa...

"Itu bagus karena kau harus membayar akibat perbuatanmu atau kau akan tidur malam ini dengan—HMMMPPPHHH"

"Bisakah kau diam, tenang dan nikmati saja makanannya?"

Woah, jika Mingyu sudah berbisik dengan nada seduktif dan suaranya yang seksi, Seokmin jadi merinding dibuatnya. Itu menandakan jika Mingyu benar benar serius sekarang dan masalah tidur dengan boneka pororo benar benar tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Seokmin jadi susah bernafas, daripada mati disini, lebih baik ia mengangguk paham saja.

"Ah, kau sudah mengerti. Maafkan temanku ini. Dia hanya sedang kehabisan obat penenangnya." Ucap Mingyu dengan riang. Senyum mematikan tak luput ia tebar kepada para pengunjung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya dan Seokmin.

Seokmin terperangah, terkejut, kaget, atau apalah istilahnya yang menggambarkan dirinya dengan tatapan mata yang kosong dan mulut terbuka. Bukan, bukan karena Mingyu menyebut dirinya yang kehabisan obat penenang. Tapi...

"Pesanan untuk meja nomer 17. Dua _Caramel frappucino_ , dua _honey lemon waffle_ , dan satu _croissant_ dengan saus keju."

Pemuda ini...

Pemuda dengan surai sewarna gula karamel! Seokmin ingat karena baru saja mempimpikannya beberapa jam yang lalu—ekhem. Eh, sepertinya kata 'memimpikan' terlalu berlebihan bagi Seokmin. Mari kita ubah itu memenjadi 'bertemu di dalam mimpi'. Oke, Seokmin mulai penasaran dengan warna rambut ah tidak maksudnya dengan pribadi orangnya tentu saja.

"Maaf, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Pelayan kafe itu diam, Mingyu ikutan diam, dan Seokmin masih melongo dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aish, yang benar saja." Itu Mingyu yang terlihat frustasi sambil menepuk keningnya.

" _Yes, you can do something for me. Can I get your phone number please_?"

" _A-aah. Pretty sure_." Itu si pelayan kafe manis tadi, dia senyum senyum sendiri sambil menuliskan beberapa angka di atas lembaran _note_ nya.

" _My name is Lee Seokmin and my father is Lee Jaesung.._ " Tolong abaikan perkataan Seokmin yang kelewat absurd tadi.

" _Ah, my name is Hong Jisoo. You can call me Joshua Hong_." Jisoo memberikan sebuah kertas kecil pada Seokmin yang masih sibuk memandanginya.

Oh, ada sebuah catatan kecil dibawahnya;

 _'Lain kali, bertanyalah pada pemuda imut dengan kamera Nikon Bazooka yang kau temui saat fansign.'_

"Jadi, maukah kau ikut bersamaku ke _fansigning_ di Daegu bulan depan?"

Mingyu bingung, Seokmin bingung, Jisoo pun bingung. Kenapa semua jadi bingung?

"Sepertinya aku punya waktu kosong bulan depan."

 _Oke, seperti kata Soonyoung; berubah haluan sepertinya tidak buruk selama itu bersama Hong Jisoo. Si Caramel Guy._

.

.

.

.

 **INI BELUM SELESAI…**

.

.

.

 **[MISSING PART]**

 _"Jisoo hyung, kau mau kemana?!"_

 _"Jagain kameraku! Aku mau ke kamar mandi, kebelet nih!"_

 _Disaat ramai seperti ini, masih sempat sempatnya Jisoo kebelet pipis. Duh, mana kamera ini berat sekali, Jihoon jadi ngedumel ga jelas dibuatnya. Padahal kan acaranya mulai sebentar lagi. Ugh, daripada menunggu Jisoo yang sepertinya masih lama, lebih baik Jihoon mencoba coba jadi fansite amatir dengan kamera ini._

 _"Lumayan berat juga kameranya."_

 _Jihoon mencoba menyelip disela sela fangirl yang berteriak histeris. Namun apa daya, tubuhnya yang kelewat kecll membuatnya pasrah dan kini terjebak area tengah. Yang mana itu jauh dari tempatnya tadi dan jika berjalan ke depan juga tidak mungkin._

 _"Ah.. maafkan aku." Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya guna melihat siapa yang ia tabrak._

 _"Woah! Kau seorang Fansite oppa?!" tanya pemuda pancung itu dengan eyesmile yang kelewat antusias._

 _"Kita ini sama sama laki laki, lagipula—."_

 _"Jarang bisa bertemu dengan fanboy diantara banyak para gadis ini. Mari ku bantu, sepertinya kau terlihat kewalahan dengan kamera besarmu itu."_

 _Jihoon pikir, pemuda mancung itu akan meminjam kamera yang ia bawa, namun siapa yang menduga jika ia malah berjongkok dan menawarkan bahunya untuk dinaiki oleh Jihoon. Well, daripada membuang kesempatan emas ini, lebih baik Jihoon menurut saja dan dapat bisa mendapatkan hasil jepretan yang lumayan, siapa tau Jisoo akan berubah pikiran dan membelikannya kamera tentu dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Woah, hujan! Jihoon-ah, mari pulang naik mobilku!."_

 _"Tidak terima kasih Seokmin-ah aku—"_

 _"Sudah, tidak perlu sungkan. Rumah kita hanya beda beberapa blok saja, kan?"_

 _"Tapi.. —."_

 _"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."_

 _Jihoon memijit layar ponselnya selama perjalanan di dalam mobil seokmin;_

 _'Jisoo hyung, aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu. Aku benar benar minta maaf. Besok akan ku ceritakan yang sesungguhnya.'_

 **!THE END!**

 **A/N :**

 **AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA SETELAH BEBERAPA KEMALASAN MENGHADANG../? GATAU NIH GUA GABUT DI RUMAH TAPI MASIH ADA AJA MAGER KALO LAGI GA NGAPA NGAPAIN. MASIH ADA BEBERAPA KEJUTAN LAINNYA NIH SALAH SATUNYA FANFICT SPECIAL KARENA GUA TERINSPIRASI DARI JIDATNYA HOSHI DI TEASER…..**

 **YANG UDAH SEPUH NGESTAN SEVENTEEN PASTI TAU SCENE PAS SEOKMIN NYEBUTIN NAMA AYAHNYA :") NGAKAK MAKSIMAL BENER DAH GUA KALO LIAT VIDEO ITU WKWKWKWK.**

 **OHIYA, YANG MAU KENALAN BISA ADD LINE GUA 1004BASKORO NANTI SIAPA TAU BISA RUMPI BARENG TENTANG SVT DAN MAU JOIN GRUP LINE… ADD JUGA OLSHOP GUA DI LINE ( uak1651y), BARANG BARANGNYA BAGUS LOH! LAST BUT NOT LEAST, KINDLY REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAV MY FANFICS AS ALWAYS!**

 **SINCERELY**

 **NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :***

 **ALHAM BASKORO.**


End file.
